Summer Twilight
by Rainbowshinelove
Summary: When Canterlot's own famous song pony, Summer Springs, is on her way to rehearse with a singing group for the Grand Galloping Gala, she bumps into Equestrias own Princess of Friendship herself Twilight Sparkle she ends up developing a love at first sight crush on the princess, who seems to return the crush. Can they deal with the Drama of being together? Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting, The Feeling

As a Canterlot Pegasus star, Summer Springs was expected to be prim and proper but she honestly wasn't into all of that. Her pink and light green mane was long, almost to her hooves in fact, and curled slightly at the ends and covering one of her soft blue eyes and a cyan coat. She normally braided her tail feeling that it looked better that way with how long it was. She rarely flew as she preferred walking, as well she enjoyed saving her flight. Her cutie mark was quite unusual for her name; it was of a music note trapped in the summer sun signaling her sunny sweet singing voice. She trotted along smiling slightly as she did so, she was leading a singing group at the grand galloping gala that night and she needed to head to the Canterlot branch of the now famous carousel boutique to pick up her gown. She hadn't been looking where she was going when she bumped into somepony, knocking their book away in the process. "Oh goodness I-I'm so sorry!" She shook her mane and helped the pony up before she froze, a light pink blush hitting her cheeks. The mare she had bumped into had a light lavender/purple coat with a simple straight mane style, her mane was a darker royal purple with a lighter purple streak as well as a light magenta streak. She froze worse, noticing that this mare was also an alicorn with a cutie mark of a magenta star with smaller stars around it. This pony was the princess of friendship herself, princess Twilight Sparkle! "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry your highness!" She blushed worse bowing when those amazing purple eyes met her own blue ones. "Oh no need to worry. I'm fine. Are you alright?" The alicorn asked while using her magic to brush off Summer gently. "O-Oh I-I'm alright princess…" Summer squeaked, gulping slightly. The newest princess shook her head slightly, still smiling at her kindly, "Just Twilight is fine…um…may I ask your name?" Summer gulped and stuttered slightly, her heart a flutter at the moment, "Summer Springs…Twilight." This caused the Alicorn to gasp. "Oh my gosh! You're leading the singers at the Grand Galloping Gala tonight right?! I'm so excited for your performance, all my friends are too! They're all out picking up their dresses from rarity's boutique, the Canterlot branch of the carousel boutique. I'm heading over there now, since my own preparations for the Gala are complete besides my own getting ready, are you heading there as well?" The cyan Pegasus was lost in the purple alicorn's eyes, to the point she almost couldn't answer her question, "O-Oh yes I was." Twilight smiled at her slightly, "well we can walk together then! It's the least I could do for you after all, for bumping into you." Summer immediately smiled and nodded happily, though the princess still made her nervous simply because she was so beautiful and smart, as well as kind. It turned out that they learned more about each other as they walked, such as that they both loved reading, a secret passion of the singer that not many ponies knew about. "Oh I LOVED Daring Do in the sapphire statue! She's so brave, I envy her!" Twilight chuckled and smiled at Summer happily, "My personal favorite is book four! I absolutely loved it! But why do you envy her?" The Alicorn tilted her head and smiled at her while they approached the boutique. Summer messed with her mane slightly while blushing , "Oh well you see I'm not always brave, sometimes I still get nervous or shy…even when preforming." Twilight shook her head with a reassuring smile and placed her hoof on the pegasus' shoulder softly. "Everypony get nervous from time to time. Even me." Summer smiled back at her and thanked the princess, who herself had a faint blush before hiding it as she opened the door for them with her magic only to be tackled by a pink pony. "Omigosh Twilight! You're finally here!" Following the pink earth pony a white Unicorn with a purple finely curled mane smiled, "Oh do come in Twilight, we must prepare for the gala!" She blinked and gasped dramatically after noticing Summer, "DARLING! You're Summer Springs! Oh my goodness it's such an honor! I've got your gown prepared, come in! Come in! I am Rarity." Summer smiled as she walked inside with Twilight, "It's a pleasure, but please I'm no pony special." An orange pony with a blonde mane grinned as she walked over, "well howdy there, miss Springs. I'm Applejack, and I'm just pleased as punch to meet ya." The remaining ponies all introduced themselves happily, a fellow cyan Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane named Rainbow Dash, who Summer could swear she was related to somehow. A yellow timid Pegasus with a long pink mane named Fluttershy seemed friendly and kind and finally the energetic pink mare named Pinkie Pie. The group all talked and chatted happily, though Summer was hardly paying attention. All she could think about was the Princess she had just befriended. She had never met somepony so kind and true. Twilight's gown for the Gala was quite beautiful, almost matching the gown that she wore for her coronation, but with more waves of purple in the design and light blues that seemed to sparkle. Her mane was done in a wavy curled style rather than her straight mane style. She looked even more amazing now if such were possible. Summer wasn't sure what these feelings she had for the princess were, she just knew that she felt deeply for Twilight already. Rarity smiled as she showed Summer the gown she had made her. It was a lovely gown with a darker cyan color from her coat and speckled with pink and light green gems with a matching tiara and lovely light emerald slippers. She even did her hair in a lovely high ponytail with her bangs still covering one eye. "Oh darling you look ready to preform!" rarity grinned. The rest of the ponies got ready while Twilight and Summer moved to head to the gala, both to prepare for their roles. Twilight smiled slightly blushing slightly as she asked, "sooooo Summer, have you ever met Princess Celestia and Luna?" The Pegasus shook her head as she looked at Twilight, "Never. I would like to one day though." Twilight smiled at her and she said, "well I would love it if you would come with me to see them before the Gala, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Summer smiled and blushed, "I'm sorry but I have to practice with the group…the songs are quite difficult you see." Twilight nodded in understanding before she said, "I hope you have a good time and I'll see you later right?" Summer beamed happily, "Of course! I-I mean yes of course you will." Twilight laughed and bid her farewell blushing slightly. Twilight blushed brighter as she realized with slight embarrassment that she, a princess and national heroine along with her friends that she had developed a crush on this mare in only a few short hours. She shook her head focusing on finishing the remaining preparations, with spike away in ponyville to watch the castle, she found that she had to do things herself but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Celestia had however noticed her former student seemed to be distracted and, being the wise alicorn she was, decided that she should talk to Twilight about it. "Princess Twilight? Is everything alright? You seem a tad distracted tonight." Twilight gasped and chuckled nervously, "Oh, Princess Celestia, I'm fine really I am. I'm just lost in some thoughts I suppose." Celestia blinked slightly as she watched Twilight a while more and saw she was flustered every so often blushing and sighing dreamily. "Is it perhaps a crush you have on somepony?" Twilight blushed brightly and she gulped slightly, "w-well I…I couldn't possibly have a crush on anypony I-I'm too busy for that." Celestia shook her head and she wrapped her wing around her former student gently and looked at her, "Twilight, let me offer some advice. Ruling alone is never good for you, friendship is your kingdom, but even friendship cannot fill some holes." With this she left to go and prepare herself, as well as help Luna prepare. Twilight gulped blushing as she kept thinking about Summer, was it true? Was Twilight Sparkle princess of friendship really crushing on somepony? And to make it stranger, a Mare.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gala, The Dance

Once the Gala began and everypony had begun arriving Summer and her singers began to sing. Some songs were slow and classy others faster and more modern. She smiled as she danced and sang on stage and using her graceful flying to help her dances to look more amazing and graceful. Though after a while she decided to take a break and get a bit of punch and maybe a cupcake. She stood silently before she blinked when Prince blue blood approached her and gave a half charming smile, "You are by far the most lovely mare I have seen, though I myself would rather a court unicorn You are far more amazing. May I?" He took her hoof which she quickly pulled away, "F-forgive me my prince but I-I am not sure I am your type, nore you mine." He winced before he glared slightly, "Now I demand that you—" Twilight cleared her throat and stepped forward, "BlueBlood. I must insist you leave my friend alone." He flinched and backed away, "P-Princess Twilight! I hadn't realized…" She glared at him her horn glowing, eyes sharp, "You had not realized that I was here? Or perhaps that you did not realize that my friend is not interested? I suggest you find another dancing partner." He gulped and shied away quietly in pure fear. Summer sighed in relief, her wings lowering as if she had been holding up a great weight with them, "Thank you, Princess." Twilight smiled softly at her, both of them sporting a light blush. A slow dancing song began and Summer gulped shying away slightly, "I-I should…get back…" She was about to turn when Twilight lightly took her hoof in her own, "Summer…um…would you maybe…maybe dance with me?" Summer blushed brightly, though Twilight was right there with her. "Twilight aren't you afraid of what others would think?" She shook her head and smiled softly at her, "No." Suddenly they gasped as Twilight's friends as well as Princess Luna herself began playing, all of them looking right at the two mares, the song was light and romantic even. Summer blushed and gulped as she looked at her hoof in Twilights, "well, miss Springs? May I have this dance?" Summer smiled as she nodded, "Yes, Princess Twilight." The two took to the dance floor, Twilights hooves around Summer's waist, summers around Twilights neck softly. The song was quiet and romantic, a melody that filled the room, many other couples were dancing though most were looking at the two mares in shock. They didn't seem to notice at all, Twilight staring lovingly into Summers eyes, and Summer staring right back. "You look absolutely lovely tonight Summer." Twilight said quietly, spinning her dance partner softly, having learned to dance from rarity. Summer blushed and looked away in embarrassment, "You think so…? Because I-I think you are the most stunning mare in all of equestrian." Twilight blushed and smiled as the two stayed close against each other. It was almost as if they were the only ponies in the world at that point. Slowly he two leaned closer until finally their lips met in a lovely kiss. The dance soon came to an end and the two hesitantly parted, looking deep into the others eyes. Twilight shook her head, "I hope to have another dance tonight, for now I must go." The blushing Pegasus nodded and looked down, "I-I as well. I must get back to singing." The two went their separate ways for then. Twilight was abuzz talking with her friends about the dance and the kiss. But not everypony was accepting about the two mares dancing and kissing. A few ponies were whispering to themselves, "Have you ever seen such a thing? They are both mares." One stallion whispered to his friend who nodded, "quite right, its simply unheard of." A mare gasped and joined in as she said, "And a princess no less, what a scandal." Each time they passed by Summer they would give her judging glares, though no pony ever spoke a bad word directly. The gala was soon once again filled with fun and laughter and dancing. The rooms were filled with the sound of Summer and her singers lovely voices and music. Twilight smiled as she talked with a few guests before she gasped when an eagle claw tapped her shoulder and Discord grinned at her, "Hello friends! I thought maybe I should have a look at what all you ponies are raving about! And I saw you dancing with that lovely mare princess, good work she's quite a catch!" Twilight sighed as she rolled her eyes blushing as she looked at the droconaquis that she called her friend. "What exactly are you blabbering about this time discord?" He gave her a grin and nudged her slightly, "Oh come now Twilight! You know you like her! Everypony saw you two kiss and dance!" he made his point more clear by acting it out using his magic. She simply waved her hoof to make the images go away and she glared right at him, "Discord I can make my own choices. I don't really care how it might have looked to other ponies. I'm glad that I did it." She turned on her hoof and walked away. The chaos spirit scoffed, "well!" Summer was getting a drink of salt water to help her throat, as she often did between songs when she was approached by Twilight who gave her a warm smile, "Summer I was…wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me through the gardens?" Summer couldn't help but brighten up and blush but she was able to contain herself so she didn't embarrass Twilight. She nodded happily and the two walked to the palace gardens, looking around at the lovely flowers and adorable animals as well. Twilight could not help but admire how Summer Springs seemed to be so in tune with her surroundings as if she had been around them all her life. She smiled softly and placed her hoof on Summer's as they walked and she spoke softly, "Summer, I know that we have only known each other a day but I cannot deny that I don't remember a time wh I was this happy." Summer couldn't help but blush at her and a bright grin hit her cheeks. In all her time she had never heard such kind words. Growing up she couldn't deny that being a pegasus in a mainly unicorn dominant city was quite difficult with the ridicule and the teasing. But now hearing she made somepony happy, not just with reviews from a magazine or newspaper but directly, she foud herself crying tears of joy. "Oh Twilight...I feel the same." Twilight immediately brightened up more and she found herself asking, "Summer, would you by chance...go on a date with me?" Almost instantly Summer threw her hooves around the princess with a bright and happy smile, "Yes. I would love to! Would I be able to do this in Ponyville with you? I find Canterlot too, well, high class and I'd rather go somewhere casual with you to avoid too much unwanted publisity, since that would probably be worse here than in Ponyville. Twilight nodded and smiled as she looked at her and both mares had the same though, " _I'm going on a date with the most amazing pony in all of Equestria!_ "


	3. Chapter 3: The Date, The COnfession

The Seven mares sat on a train to Ponyille, Narrowly avoiding much publicity, thank goodness. Rarity was happily chatting with Fluttershy who was happily talking with her about the animals and ways she could get closer to her own cat, Opal. Twilight smiled as she and Summer held hooves the whole train ride, talking with Rainbow Dash about the latest Daring Do book. "I thought that Aulizotal was WAY out of character, I mean trying to take over the temple of Ziron rather than rebuilding the fortress of Talicon? It's such a bad move! And the way that Daring Do dealt with it was going too easy on him!" Summer giggled slightly as she continued, "buuuuuuut I guess the book and plot itself was good." Rainbow Dash laughed and grinned, "Yeah! I thought so too! Hey Twi, you found yourself a nice one." Twilight blushed and she chuckled nervously, "Oh come on Rainbow, you that this isn't 100% yet." Summer giggled blushing herself while resting her head on Twilight's shoulder, "Yeah Rainbow Dash, but I think that both Twilight and myself agree that...well...it will probably end up that way at some point." Twilight chuckled and nuzzled Summer, a bright look in the Alicorn's eye. When the train stopped at the station in Ponyville, Twilight walked off the train and was practically tackled again but this time by a small purple and green Dragon. "Spike? What's wrong?" The dragon, apparently named Spike, clung to Twilight's forelegs and looked up at her, "That castle is HUGE! I-I've had nightmares and I've gotten lost and-" He paused upon seeing Summer, "Whoa! You're...You're Summer Springs! Pegasus with a beautiful voice that could rival the Sirens! Oh my gosh I-I absolutely love your voice!" Summer blinked and smiled, "Twilight didn't mention that she was friends with a baby dragon! I'm shocked but in a great way! I love Dragons!" She smiled and hugged Twilight before rubbing Spike's head happily, "A bit strange though, I've never seen a dragon living with ponies before." Twilight then explained to her about how she got spike, making it clear he had never been raised around his own kind. Summer didn't say anything more, simply glad that Spike had a great role model and caretaker, almost like a big sister she guessed. The eight friends walked through the town smiling and greeting some ponies happily before they made it to this huge crystal tree castle. Summer almost couldn't believe her eyes! "whoa! This is where you live?!" Twilight chuckled as she smiled at her crush and she said, "yeah I guess it is kind of big huh? But...it's home now. And I'm glad of it." The seven mares went their separate ways, Twilight and Spike walking with Summer inside the castle. Spike went off to read some of his comics while Twilight smiled and chatted with Summer as she led her to her guest room so she could unpack her bag and get settled before their date that afternoon. Summer hugged Twilight happily blushing, "I'm quite excited about our date, Twilight. Where are we going?" Twilight smiled as she hugged her back and chuckled softly, "it's a nice casual restaurant that I go to pretty often called, Hay Burgers. Its really good the alfalfa burgers and wheat fries are GREAT!" Summer grinned brightly, "Yet another thing we have in common! I LOVE alfalfa burgers!" The two shared a collective giggle and a soft peck on the cheek before Twilight let Summer unpack. After a while of Summer putting on a little casual mascara and brushed her mane before re-braiding her tail, Twilight came and offered her a rose, "Corny I know but I thought that it was right." The alicorn blushed as she looked at her date, who was quite possibly blushing brighter than Twilight herself. Summer accepted the rose happily. "Oh Twilight it's lovely. Thank you." The two walked happily, chatting still before ordering their food once they got to Hay Burgers. As the two ate they started talking about their roles. "Ok I have to know, what is it like to be the most famous singer in all of Canterlot and even slowly spreading to all of Equestria? How did it all start?" Summer blinked and blushed smiling as she sipped on her tea, "well that's a long story." Twilight smiled softly, placing her hoof on Summer's for support, "I promise you can talk to me about it, we have all the time in Equestria." Summer smiled at her date and nodded. She knew she could trust Twilight, she was about the only one that she really could trust in this world. "well it all started when I was just a filly. I was born into a family of unicorns, apparently on my mothers side I had a great great great grandmother who was a pegasus and I took after her. My family had a hard time raising me, since unlike a unicorn I flew rather than just had magic surges. But over the years growing up in mainly a city of unicorns it was hard to make friends, so instead of letting them get to me I wrote songs and sang in my room and during recess at school. After a while I found that I was actually really good at both. My teachers told me to join the choir, I could sing and write the music for them. I eventually decided that it was what I was best at, and that's how I got my cutie mark. After that the years passed and I was able to get jobs helping other stars write music or even taking the stage as an opening act for the main event. After a while I just worked my way up and well...the fame just sort of happened without my true intention ever to grow past what I was." As she told the story to Twilight she listened with extreme interest and awe at her transformation from choir song writer to a star preforming at the Grand Galloping Gala and other events. It was almost too good to be true but it obviously was true, Summer was living proof that it was. "Wow Summer, I never realized just what a great transformation you went through growing up." The two mares laughed and told each other great stories about their adventures, though to Summer, Twilight's stories were far more interesting with all her tales of adventure and the Elements of Harmony as well as the stories of her adventures at Canterlot High. After a while the two left and went on a walk through the park. They didn't really need to talk much because they honestly just enjoyed being together. The two sat down on a bench together and watched the clouds until Summer heard a foal crying and the two rushed over, a mother was rocking her small foal, a pink filly with a tiny unicorn horn and a tuft of white and grey hair on top of her head. The mare sighed, "oh sweetie please hush now it's ok now." Twilight looked at the two, "Is everything alright ma'am?" The mare looked up and sighed, "Oh I'm so sorry Princess Twilight, it's just my daughter...she is so fussy when she doesn't want to take her nap..." Summer blinked and looked at her and she said, "Um...may I try singing for her?" The mare blinked, "Oh miss I couldn't burden you with that." Summer smiled, "No it's alright I enjoy helping cute little foals if I can." Te mare was still hesitant but after a moment of the child crying louder she agreed. Summer softly stood by the child and mother, at first humming softly before gently singing a soft and sweet lullaby."Hush now lovely foal, your troubles will soon float away, just trust in me it'll be okay, may your dreams be sweet, and your sleep be smooth, may your dreams be sweet." The foal was fast asleep in a matter of moments, Summer had to admit she was never good at writing lullabies, so she hoped that her voice was enough, and sure enough it was. The mother sighed happily, "Thank you so much miss, I can't thank you enough." Summer shook her head and smiled, "Please it's alright. I enjoyed it." The mother and child left, leaving the two mares alone again. Twilight was awestruck, she had no idea that Summer was so good at singing to help fillies as well as entertain mares and stallions just so they can hear a nice voice and song. It was in this moment Twilight knew that she wanted to be with Summer, not only for her beauty and their close friendship, but because she was kind and caring and she absolutely could not think of anypony else she would ever think of this way. She softly touched Summer's hoof, "Summer, I want to tell you something, I wasn't exactly sure about this the day we met before the Gala, but upon getting to know you, spending time with you, heck even kissing you and dancing with you, I knew that I had deep feelings for you. Even hearing how you came to be, it only made my feelings for you grow more and more. But seeing just how loving and kind your heart is, to help that pony and her baby, it became 100% clear to me that you are the only pony that I can truly feel this way for." Summer was by now blushing brighter than ever before as she listened to twilight, but allowed her to continue, "Summer...I want to be with you, I love you Summer Springs." Summer felt as if she would faint from joy as she looked at Twilight and a bright smile hit her lips as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Twilight...I love you too! I have ever since the moment I met you." The Alicorn grinned and the two mares hugged close and shared their second kiss, a long and passionate kiss, each pouring their love for the other into it. Neither of them doubted this any longer, they were meant to be. Summer couldn't wait to see what would happen as their relationship was made official.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gossip, The Worry

After the confession between the two mares, who were now officially a couple, they decided that it was a good chance to explore Ponyville, since it was actually Summers first trip to Ponyville. They explored the park some more before they went shopping, buying more quills and paper for the two of them before they sat outside as Celestia began to set the sun and Luna's great moon began to rise. They would point out the constellations while cuddling together on a nice fluffy blanket that Twilight summoned up. They both saw a shooting star, Summer grinned and closed her eyes making a wish that they would always be happy together. Without her knowing Twilight also made that wish, both smiled and giggled happily as they shared a kiss while watching the night sky. As Twilight and Summer made their way back to the castle, both with smiles and bright eyes as well as their wings around each other, they couldn't help but wonder what others would think, after all Twilight and Summer both had to be role models. Still they supposed it didn't matter, after all they were in love, what could be wrong with that? The two smiled as they faced each other and shared a kiss goodnight before parting to their respective rooms. Summer smiled as she got under the covers of the bed and sighed happily. She felt so happy, happier than she had ever felt before. She was dating the kindest, most beautiful, most thoughtful and amazing pony in all of Equestria. She closed her eyes happily, lightly sniffing the rose Twilight had given her before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Twilight smiled as she organized her books in her room before she herself crawled into bed and smiled, "Summer…so sweet and kind…and beautiful…I love her so much." She herself fell asleep quickly. The next morning when Summer woke she blinked slightly as she felt like something was wrong, her ears were burning as most put it. She shook the feeling off and got out of bed and walked over to a mirror and quickly began to fix her make-up and mane as well as braid her tail. She smiled as she walked out and saw Twilight; she looked so pretty even in the mornings! "Good morning Twilight." She said softly while still smiling at her. The Alicorn smiled back and nodded, "good morning Summer, did you sleep well?" She smiled and nodded as the two had breakfast and woke spike to make him breakfast also. The two mainly talked and hung out that day with Twilight telling Summer about an experience she had with "The Great And Powerful Trixie" when she came to Ponyville. Summer would laugh at the story and grin when Twilight would tell her about yet another thing that Trixie foolishly said. The Two couldn't help but giggle at each other as they told of times they had to face somepony they didn't like. The days actually passed quickly and mainly going about with Twilight and Summer spending time with each other as well as with the other bearers of the elements of Harmony. Fluttershy would often ask Summer for help with calming down the animals with her soothing and sweet voice. Rainbow Dash would invite her and Twilight to hold a book club, AppleJack and Pinkie would even ask them to help with their chores at Sweetapple acres and Sugercube corner. Even Rarity would ask Summer for help with trying out new designs she saw from Canterlot, some that she even wanted to make a comeback. Summer still couldn't help but notice that even with how kind and accepting everypony was in Ponyville, there were still a few ponies there that weren't quite as open to the idea that the Princess of Friendship and the star of song were actually gay, and even more so that they were in fact dating. She tried not to let it get to her, after all just because they didn't really accept it yet didn't mean that they weren't still nice to them. As it went Summer had to return to Canterlot, Twilight didn't want her Marefriend to go alone so she decided to go along with her to make sure she got home safely. Upon returning however the two were met with ponies whispering about them, some saying good things but many whispering about the impropriety of a Princess being in love with another mare. It was strange to them, they were not sure what they truly thought of it but they understood that it was quite rare for such a thing to happen, heck nopony even thought that it was legal. There were a few mares gossiping at the train station when they first arrived, some even getting loud with the apparent intention of the two hearing, despite how both were pretty powerful in the fame and royal world. "I heard that they have to sneak around just so they won't be seen by the reporters." One mare with a white coat and pink mane whispered rather loudly. Another with a green mane and orange coat nodded in agreement, "I heard that they actually kiss in PUBLIC!" This made the other two gasp in pure shock, "How improper!" "I'ts simply unheard of!" They were met with other whispers and scoffs from many of the upper classed ponies, things like, "fags, gays, lesbos" and many other offending words that really shouldn't have bothered Summer the way they did. But then again the way that she was treated when she was a filly, this was more than likely a natural reaction for her with their insults and such, some being similar to back then as well even. The way that ponies were reacting actually made the two mares worry for each other. Obviously they could only insult a princess so far but with how Summer was simply a performer/songwriter they could easily just be twice as cruel to her to make up for not being able to say as much about Twilight. Twilight caught wind of her lover's feelings and softly wrapped her wing around her pulling her close, "Don't worry about what those ponies are saying ok, sweetie? They are just trying to get to us, but we know what's true. I promise I'm not going to let anypony hurt you, mentally or physically." Summer looked up at Twilight and she couldn't help but smile at how her marefriend was comforting her. She snuggled into Twilights side and gave her a peck on the cheek happily. This gave way to even more whispers from the crow and even one pony had the nerve to call out to Summer, "So improper! Displaying such out in public where young foals and fillies can see, it will give them the wrong idea!" It was clear that he was even more referring to Summer than he was to Twilight simply for the fact that he was looking directly at Summer. Trying to heed Twilight's words Summer tried to ignore the harsh words Summer snuggled closer into Twilight for comfort as they kept walking but at a slightly faster pace. She could only assume that with their snobbish ways and upbringing, the high society ponies of Canterlot were not as open to gay couples as they were in Ponyville. Though she had been wrong before. The two stopped to eat somewhere talking and chatting happily, almost forgetting the way they had been treated only a few moments ago. They ordered their food and drink, but decided to share a smoothie. They had learned that they both enjoyed strawberry and oat smoothies with extra oats. Looking at her, Summer still felt a bit worried and slightly hurt by what ponies around them were saying about them sharing the smoothie. She guessed with all the gossip going around they did have a little to worry about, but as long as they were together, Summer knew that everything would turn out alright in the end, she and Twilight both would make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Family

**There are probably a few questions about the pacing of this fic, but I can easily clear it up. It's supposed to be quick falling in love, the real story is more on the drama of them being together and not them actually falling in love over a long time, as I'd rather keep this story under 50 chapters or so (she said hopefully). Anyway, back to the story.**

After the two mares finished their lunch they decided to go for a walk around the city before they would head to Summer's place. Twilight still carried the smoothie with her magic so they wouldn't be wasting any of it, though they both knew that that wouldn't happen. Summer sipped on one straw happily while Twilight took the other. The two would laugh happily when the other would start to get a brain freeze or get a chunk stuck in the straw. Summer couldn't remember a time when she felt more happy, despite the whispers and odd looks they got from ponies that they passed in the street. Twilight began asking about Summer's family, "What are they like?" Summer thought about it a moment before she giggled slightly, "My mother and grandmother are saints, and my little sister is a gem!You'll like her. My dad's a little...well...um let's not talk too much on that right now though. We should get going, don't want to keep them waiting." Summer began leading her towards a large mansion, "I hope you don't mind Twilight, but...my family kind of lives with me so..." Twilight simply smiled and shook her head slightly as she hugged her marefriend gently, "Don't think I'll mind something like that, I would love to meet the ponies who raised such an amazing mare." The two smiled and Summer took in a breath as she opened the door and walked inside. The inside was somehow bigger than the outside but that could be because of the design of the whole thing, that being it was made to hold about four or five different ponies with the extra few for guests and activities, like pools and large bathrooms. The way it looked was nice but for some reason didn't seem like it really fit the way that Summer acted, it was more calm and peaceful, but maybe that was just so that she could feel calmer as well as the family she had living with her. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Summer called out as she flew slightly, looking around for her family before returning to the ground. Her mother was the first to trot out to greet her daughter. She was a pretty mare with a pink coat and a lovely curly mane with two shades of blue, a blue rose as her cutie mark, matching her name quite well, her eyes a purpleish blue. "Summer! Sweetie I missed you so much! How was the Gala? We hear rumors that you really danced with the Princess!" She immediately went quiet when she caught sight of Twilight and she bowed slightly, "Oh my, it is truly an honor to meet you, Princess Twilight." Twilight chuckled, "Please ma'am you don't have to be so formal. I hope to be with Summer for a long time to come, so please just call me Twilight." Her mother simply smiled blushing from the sheer embarrassment as she nodded, "Yes of course, your majes-erm...Twilight. Well um, I'm Blue Rose, Summer's mother. Please make yourself at home. I'm Sure that Summer's father will be home shortly." The girls smiled and nodded as Summer's mother went out to get a few things done. Though Summer felt quite nervous as she glanced down, Twilight immediately noticed. "Is everything ok Sweetie?" Summer looked up at her and her eyes seemed conflicted before she finally sighed and she said, "its...my father...he's the only pony in my family I haven't told that I'm gay...he's against gays, he thinks that it's a lifestyle choice and not something that comes from who a pony is...I'm just a little nervous about him finding out soon..." Twilight shook her head as she smiled and hugged her mare friend close, "Hey, I promise that everything will be alright in the end. After all he IS your father, I'm sure that he will be able to accept it, because he loves you." Summer sniffled as she clung to Twilight slightly, "You really think so?" Twilight smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her softly, "I know so. Now, how about you show me around your house, I'd love to see more." Summer smiled at Twilight as she began giving her a tour of the house, barely making it to the living area before she was tackled to the ground by an energetic white filly with a blueish purple mane and dark purple eyes and a pink rose cutie mark which was also oddly Yellow like a bell. "big sis! I'm so so soooooo glad you're home! I thought you'd be gone for like EVER this time but you're HOME!" She bounced up and down, hardly noticing Twilight as Summer chuckled and ruffled her sisters mane, "Hey Belle, good to see you too. There's someone I want to introduce you to." She stood and motioned to Twilight lovingly, "Sis, this is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship as well as the love of my life." Belle gasped as she bounced around Twilight excitedly, "WHOA! You're so cool! I've heard all about you at the school for gifted unicorns! You're like FAMOUS there! You're the newest Princess! I'm so happy to meet you! Do I call you, "your Highness" or "Your Majesty"?" Twilight blinked and chuckled at the filly, she kind of reminded her of Pinkie. "Please neither, just call me Twilight, I'm so excited about meeting you, I'm here for a couple days anyway in case Summer needs me but then I need to go back, but I can't wait to spend time with Summer's family." The filly grinned happily and hugged them both happily, "This is so AWESOME! My sister is dating a PRINCESS!" The next few minutes went on like this, with Belle talking at a fast pase before she trotted off to do her homework and Summer chuckled, "She's sort of a mini Pinkie in a way huh?"Twilight smiled and the two of them shared a laugh. Summer sat with Twilight when she blinked when her grandmother walked in, she had the same coat as Summer but her mane was a dark blue with lovely green eyes and a cutie mark of a daisy. "There you are pudding pop! Thought you were still in Ponyville, oh my that's princess twilight! An honor to meet you sugar!" Summer chuckled and explained that her grandmother sometimes forgot to turn on her hearing aids and so she would yell without realizing it. Summer pointed to her ears to alert her grandmother who blinked and laughed before turning on said hearing aids. "Oh my, sorry about that, Princess." Twilight was giggling slightly still, "it's ok, and don't worry, just Twilight is fine." She was getting a little tired of saying that but she knew that it was just a part of ponies getting used to not addressing her as a Princess so she didn't really mind. Summer's grandmother offered her hoof to shake, "the name's Daisy Dazzle, sweetie, and I'm really happy that my Granddaughter found a nice mare like you." Twilight blushed and smiled as she and Summer nuzzled closer, "I'm pretty lucky to have met Summer, I can't imagine not having her." Summer smiled brightly as she kissed Twilight's cheek softly, she still had the fear of her father not accepting her or even Twilight after finding out. She guessed it was a little far fetched to think he wouldn't accept _Royalty_ for who they were but not so much Summer, she was his daughter sure but that wouldn't change anything. She could only hope that Twilight was right and that he would see things differently after she told him.


	6. Chapter 6: Father's Wise Words

Daisy Smiled as she made the fie of them dome of her famous daisy and green leaf tea with a drop of sweet necter. Twilight instantly brightened up, "Wow, miss Daisy, this tea is fantastic!" The old unicorn mare waved her hoof slightly, "Oh shucks! I just enjoy making it. It's nothing dear." The five of them talked as they waited for Summer's father to get home and Summer and Twilight even told them about exactly how they met. "It was so funny! I was actually reading a book and neither of us were watching where we were going!" Summer giggled as she nudged her marefriend, "You and your books." They shared a laugh before telling them about their Gala experience with BlueBlood and how he started freaking out even when Twilight called him out. "It sounds like you two have had quite the romance these past few days. But it's understandable...after all Love at first sight is quite rare and a wonderful feeling. I'm proud of the fact that you two found each other." Blue Rose said with a smile as the couple thanked her while sipping their tea. The pair suddenly froze when they heard the door open and close, " Blue Rose? I'm home! Have we gotten any ords from Summer yet? I can't wait to hear about her gig with singing for the Princess of Friendship! Can you imagine? Our daughter singing directly for royalty?!" He looked around as he walked in setting down his things before he gasped as he caught sight of Summer and Twilight, "Summer! So good to see your home! How was the gig in Ponyville? And oh goodness! Princess Twilight it's an honor to meet you! I am Dusk Light." He bowed and grinned brightly, he was a darker cyan than Summer but it was clear that was most likely where she got most of her cyan color, as well as a sort green mane and dark blue eyes. He had a cutiemark of a star, which probably meant his special talent revolved around such. He hugged his daughter before he blinked, noticing that she was a bit nervous or perhaps worried. "Summer? What's wrong?" He asked gently before he actually began to ask, "and why exactly IS the Princess here?" Summer took in a deep breath as she looked at her father and said, "Daddy...me, Twi, and the rest of the family have something to tell you." The whole lot of them gathered in the living room and sat down, Twilight and Summer next to each other obviously. Blue Rose placed a hoof on her husbands shoulder and gulped slightly, "dear...there's something that Summer has to tell you...the rest of us have known for a while now but...she was afraid to tell you because she worried for your reaction. Now there's no hiding it..." He looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow slightly. Summer took Twilight's hoof and looked up at her father with a determined look in her eyes. "Daddy...I'm...I'm gay." He gained a shocked expression as he said, "impossible. When did this happen?!" He stood but his wife calmed him slightly and Summer winced lowering her head as she explained, "Daddy...i-it's always been this way...I first noticed I was a bit...different when instead of crushes on colts I would get crushes on fillies instead...I-I told Mom about it at a young age and she accepted me...I knew you wouldn't like it so I hid it. There were times I wanted to tell you but you went into one of your rants about how "homosexuality is wrong and stallions shouldn't be allowed to be with stallions and mares shouldn't be with mares and how it's an illness that a cure should be found for." And such like that and I-I was afraid of that. I was afraid that you would look at me as if I were broken and need to be fixed. So I told myself that I wouldn't tell you until I KNEW it was time. And that time is now. Daddy...Twilight is here because well...we both fell in love with each other. We hope to one day spend our lives together and...if you can't accept me for who I am...then well...that's ok because we don't need your approval." She kept herself nuzzled against Twilight with a look of determination in her eyes as her father simply looked at them before he stood and sighed, "I should have been more clear on my words back then. It is true, I do NOT agree with homosexuality and I do not agree that nothing is being done about it. But I do believe in the right to love anypony you choose. If this is what you choose, then it's alright...but I'm not going to be the only one who you have to worry about." Summer looked at him in shock and gulped as she wondered just WHO this pony was and where her father had gone. But if this really was her father, he was right. They both knew that they had to worry about other ponies but she couldn't think of anyone they had to worry about above her father until then. She almost deflated when Twilight spoke up. "Yes we are very well aware of this but we will get through it together. I love Summer and I'll do everything that I can to make sure that we live a happy life together." Summer blushed and smiled up at her marefriend and snuggled into her happily as she said, "I'm so glad I have you...my Twilight." Twilight smiled and nuzzled her marefriend happily and softly. Dusk Light sighed as he looked at them and he shook his head, his horn glowing, "Normally I wouldn't think that this is acceptable...but for my daughter and her happiness...I can get used to it. Besides, I think that it could be nice having a possible royal in our little family." He brought out a single star and used his magic to shape it into two matching amulets. "They are not much but they can symbolize your love...as well as my acceptance...but wear them with pride and never lose sight of the love you share." His magic placed them around the two mares necks and he sighed, "as I said however...you must be cautious with how you show your love around other ponies...there aren't many who can accept ths as easily as I have. My words of wisdom are to please...keep each other safe and no matter what happens you must remember not to give up on each other. Homosexual or not love is the most powerful of magics." The two looked at each other, they had to admit it was mainly the magic of friendship that was most powerful but love certainly was powerful. They could only hope that they would be able to get through anything so long as they did such together which was what they planned. The two mares smiled as Dusk stood and left the room, Blue Rose following him quietly. "Dear?" She asked softly before wincing when he looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought you both trusted me?" She sighed and she shook her head slightly, "Darling...you do often express how you hate homosexuality...we didn't want to chance you finding out until we were sure that you would be alright with it." Dusk simply lowered his head and thought about it. He did seem to express such quite often...he had to admit such. After what seemed like forever he simply let out a sigh and he looked back as he saw his daughter and her marefriend playing with Belle Rose happily. "I suppose...it is time that Equestria took a change huh? Perhaps with my words of wisdom...they'll be the couple who is able to change this land."


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night Drama

**Due to complaints I am from this point going to be using more paragraph formatting for this story as well as in the sequels to come, if you have any guesses or ideas for the sequels message me and I will see about what I can do. For those of you who wish to understand more about the family's background or even just want to know anything more about my oc's just message me what you want to know and I will try to fit the answers into the chapters as I can.**

Almost a month had passed for the couple and they both found that there were more and more ponies asking questions and even questioning the Princess for even considering dating a mare rather than a stallion. Summer had in this time moved to Ponyville to be closer to her Marefriend, and both mares knew it was still too early to be living in the same home together.

Summer smiled as she took a job at Sugarcube corner to help bring in ponies with her music as well as help to keep Mr and Mrs cake's twins calm whenever Pinkie Pie couldn't. Summer took pride in the job as it also helped her out with becoming recognized. When Rarity would host a fashion show for her shop ponies from all over would come, including some of the Canterlot nobles and even celebrities from different cities around Equestria would come both for Rarity's fashions and for Summer's singing.

"Sweetie, thank you so much for helping us out like this. I don't know how we would have gotten this many customers at the bakery without you." Mrs. Cake said with a smiled as Summer helped her out in the back, packing some cakes for an order.

"Oh it's no problem at all! I enjoy it and besides it's the least I can do to help out around Ponyville." Summer smiled at the older mare.

After a long day of work both Twilight and Summer would go to Zecora's for a nice cup of herbal tea so that Summer could soothe her vocal coards as well as spend some time together with her Marefriend. They didn't have all that much time together after all. The three friends would talk and Zecora would help them out, accepting their sexuality easily.

"So have the troubles that come decided to go?" Zecora asked sipping her tea.

Summer snuggled into Twilight softly with a smile as they each sipped on their tea, "Well not really but things have certainly gotten much better for us. Though there are still ponies who don't really like this kind of relationship..."

Zecora lowered her cup and walked over to an old photo album, "Yes I see it is a problem the same as me..."

When the zebra walked back over to the table she set the book down and the two mares looked at the pages, oth looking slightly shocked. The photo album showed Zecora and another Zebra, this one of black and pink with the same type of cutie mark almost laughing and having picnics as well as potion making and some just random date type things. But what shocked them the most was that Zecora and this other Zebra were both the same gender. Twilight looked at Zecora in slight shock. She had known this zebra for so long yet never knew this about her.

"You too Zecora? But...you never..."

The Zebera stopped the princess there and she looked at her, a sad look crossing her face, "I have told no one, for you see the reason I left my home was anything but fun..."

She took out an old necklace and a ring, "You see the troubles you face today are the same as me. Her name was Zenkai...we were happy together, she and I. Laughing and merry and filled with love, until one day my father found out. Enraged by our sexuality my father slapped me, as I was promised to a colt, and for my treason my villiage sent me away, with a jolt...and Zenkai...was forced upon the colt...rather that I..."

She closed the book and looked at the two, Summer looked worried and sad for her, they had no idea just why Zecora was in Equestria, and it worried them now that they knew. Zecora had been through that? Yet she hid it so well.

"Zecora...I'm so sorry..." Summer spoke softly as her ears lowered as well as her wings.

The zebra simply smiled, "All that matters now is that you have a chance to change this, if you simply find out how."

Zecora quickly changed the subject and the three friends had a better time, until the couple left the little cottage in the Everfree Forest, glad to get out of there before nightfall. Summer blushed as she snuggled into Twilgiht who insisted on walking her home and finally she had to look at her marefriend.

"Ok why are you so secretive?"

The alicorn smiled blushing slightly and she finally gave in, "well I was going to wait until we reached your house, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a nice little date night with me tomorrow."

The obviously shocked but happy pegasus smiled at her marefriend and hugged her tightly, "I'd be honored!"

Twilight smiled as she nodded happily, "I have the perfect place for it too but it's a secret. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. But wear something nice."

The two shared a giggle before they arrived at Summer's home, a cloud home of mainly pinks and purples to match the sunset colors. They gave each other a loving goodbye kiss, earning some stares from a few fillies and colts walking by but neither mare seemed to really care.

Summer said goodnight and went inside happily and sighed softly, moving to pick out the outfit she would wear for their date. She couldn't believe it even, almost a month ago she felt as though she would never have time for a relationship because of her performances, but it turned out that her performances were the reason she had a relationship, and to make it better she was sure that this was the relationship she wanted to last for, hopefully, the rest of their lives.

After what seemed like forever she finally decided on a simple green and pink dress with purple lace at the bottom. She laid it out before she moved and got ready for bed, brushing out her mane with her wings and taking the braid out of her tail so that it she could get in a bath before heading off to bed.

When morning came around she smiled and got ready for the day, promising a quick show at Sugarcube Corner for the Cakes so that they had at least a few customers that day, they knew how busy she could be so they gave her leeway most days on performing. She gave them her three best songs and graceful flights before she called it a day to go and get ready for her date. When she flew back home she found a note on her door,

"Be ready by sundown my dearest sweet summer, love your Princess, Twilight Sparkle."

Summer blushed and squealed slightly before she hurried inside and got herself ready, adding some mascara and light pink eye shadow before Twilight arrived. SHe smiled at herself before she giggled happily as there was a knock on the door. and she trotted over with a smile, opening the door to see Twilight hovering there with a flower and a smile.

"For my sweet Summer." She said softly as she used her magic to place the flower gently in her mane.

The two smiled and in turn gave the other compliments on their looks before Twilight used her magic to tie a blindfold around Summer's eyes as she led her towards the surprise she had. Summer giggled happily with glee, excited to see what it was her marefriend had in store for their date.

"are you ready, Summer?" Twilight asked softly with a sparkle to her voice and eyes.

The pegasus mare smiled and nodded before the Alicorn removed the blindfold to reveal that the place they were dining at was one of Ponyille's most fancy and romantic restaraunts, leaving Summer speechless.

"How did you...?" She tried to say.

"I pulled a few strings with the cook here and he got us a table, being a Princess caaaaaaaaaaan have it's perks I suppose." Twilight told her with a smile.

The couple went inside and were seated almost instantly. They got their menus and began chatting about their day happily. Twilight ordered some alfalfa and a nice strawberry orance juice, while Summer simply had a nice salad with some chopped apples and a soft hay juice dressing and some apple juice, not wanting to look like a pig at the most exclusive restaurant in Ponyville.

"Twilight this is the most amazing thing you've done for me, I absolutely love it!" Summer beamed as she dabbed her mouth wth a napkin softly.

Twilight smiled at her happily and held her hoof softly, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. It makes me happy to know that I could make you happy, my sweet Summer."

The two softly pecked each other on the lips only to hear gasps from the surrounding crowd. They looked up slightly in confusion as everypony in the restaurant began whispering in disbelief and slight fear even. The two simply shrugged it off for a moment and continued to eat before they were approached by the manager who seemed nervous but also angry.

"U-Um...ahem! Princess...I'm very sorry about this but I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave." He said while looking at them silently.

The two mares looked at him in disbelief, Twilight of course is outraged, "why in Equestria should we have to leave? We are here on a date, paying and everything!"

The manager helped them to stand as he sighed slightly, "Yes but you see my customers are not exactly fond of homosexuality being so...flaunted in front of them. They don't find it appropriate."

Summer simply lowered her head slightly as the doors slammed closed behind them when they exited. Twilight placed her wing around her Marefriend and she shook her head slightly.

"lets just head to the park for the rest of our date, I'm really sorry about that Summer."

Summer shook her head and smiled at her marefriend slightly, though it was obviously teeming with uncertainty as she said, "Don't worry Twi, I'm still really happy! I get to spend time with you and that is all that matters to me."

They shared a hug and smile as they went on their way to get away from their dramatic encounter with the certain restaurant, that Twilight herself would be sending a letter to without Summer knowing, and simply lay in the grass happily. They couldn't really help cuddling and kissing to their hearts content, since nopony seemed to really care outside and in a less crowded area.

They could never have imagined that a simple date night could be turned into such horrid drama. Still they had no real complaints, after all they were still together and that was all that really mattered to them. And what more could Summer truly ask for?

 **I was surprised that no one had thought of this yet (or maybe they did and I'm just a derp), but it struck me that someone would have to understand how they felt and what they were dealing with and it popped into my head that Zecora was least developed and I wanted to see where this would lead. I'll try to do a back story fic about Zecora and Zenkai sometime in the future if I so possibly can.**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet The Sparkles

**I have finally done it. I was wondering when I would get around to it but I did it! I actually got around to introducing Twilight's family! Yes it includes best princess and Shining Armor.**

The days went on and Summer found herself busier than ever as Sugarcube Corner became a buzz with sisters from all over Equestria for Ponyville's own Sisterhooves social event. Where there would be pie eating contests and all sorts of different games and such. Summer had her parents drop by with Belle so that the two sisters could compete in the games.

"This is going to be so fun! I've never been able to do anything like this in Canterlot, with all those snobby high class ponies!" Belle beamed as the family moved to head to the competition grounds.

Summer giggled and ruffled her mane softly with a bright grin, "And we get to see Twilight again since she's a judge of most of the events."

Belle grinned and nudged her sister happily before they arrives and bit their parents a farwell until the end of the day. They waved to Twilight at the podium and she herself smiled back at them, blowing Summer a kiss. They went about signing up for the events before they got their sister team Blue bandannas which they tied around their manes.

"alright everypony! who's ready for the first event? A pie eating contest!" Twilight announced with a grin, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

Summer and Belle looked at each other and grinned brightly as they moved to the tables. There were a few familiar faces, such as Rarity with her sister Sweetie Belle and AppleJack with Apple Bloom. The friends smiled and wished the others good luck, though Rarity seemed to be less than willing to get her hooves dirty, but did this for her sister rather than just for herself.

"Alright everypony! On your pies! Get set! Aaaaaaaaaaaand...EAT!" Twilight called with a grin.

Almost instantly everypony began eating though it was clear the two teams in the lead were Applejack and Summer with their sisters. Summer and Belle were gaining the lead however when AppleJack or Apple Bloom would stop to sip on their water or juice. Finally time was stopped and everypony put down their pies fo Twilight to count up the pie tins, and since she wanted to be fair she had the teams leave their colors by the tins so that she wouldn't know which team was which, thus making it a fair judging.

"..15, 16, 17, 18! Green team has 18! aaaaaaand...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14! Blue has 14! Which means the winning team iiiiiiiiiiiiis...GREEN!" Twilight called out her horn glowing as she brought out the pie eating trophy.

AppleJack and Apple Bloom grinned as they collected their trophy and all the teams shook hooves and congratulated the winners. Even Belle did so and she had wanted to win at pie eating. Still, she and Summer were having fun and that was all that mattered.

"alright everypony! Next competition is the tug of war! Team Blue and team Purple, will be going first." Twilight called out, her wings flapping o lead them to the rope and mud pile.

Rarity gasped and looked at her younger sister sternly who gave an innocent face, apparently Rarity had not signed them up, but Sweetie Belle had behind her back. The two teams gave a good fight but with Rarity being well...Rarity, she and Sweetie Belle were pulled into a tub of mud.

The rest of the day went on about these sorts of things before coming to an end. Summer smiled as she carried the exhausted filly on her back as she and Twilight walked to the castle, Spike following before they made it there, blinking in confusion as a mail pony flew down and handed the Princess a letter.

"Oh thank you." Twilight said as she took the letter and tipped the mail pony.

She walked inside with Summer who put Belle on the nearest couch and looked back at Twilight curiously. She opened the letter and took out its contents and read through it.

"You are invited to the reunion of all the Sparkles, to be held in two days at the one and only Crystal Empire hosted by Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Prince Shining Armor. You may bring one guest not of the family." Twilight gasped as she read the letter out loud and smiled brightly as she looked at Summer and hugged her happily.

Summer blinked and hugged her back happily, "so I take it that you are happy about this?"

Twilight grinned at her and nodded, both of them now flying around in the castle happily, "Are you kidding? I'm thrilled! I've been hoping for an excuse to go and visit my brother and Cadence to introduce you, and now I get to introduce you to my parents as well! They'll love you!"

They both grinned and hugged each other happily, they would have to get on the train to the Empire late the night before the reunion and arrive early the next morning, spending that night and the next day packing for the trip. Summer had never been to the Crystal Empire, not yet since she was still growing asa star so she hadn't really gotten any gigs that far north yet so this would be a great experience for her.

As they prepared the next day they also had to take Belle to the station where Summer's parents waited to take her back to Canterlot. After a warm goodbye and quite a few hugs the couple left to go and pack. They needed to be ready for the midnight train to the Empire after all. Summer packed a few of her better dresses to wear, after all she wanted to look good for Twilight's family, after all first impressions were everything.

Soon enough they were meeting at the Train Station and boarding the midnight train to the Crystal Empire. Summer still seemed relatively tired and so she slept most of the train ride with Twilight's wing wrapped around her for warmth until the sun rose and the train stopped at the Crystal Empire. The two mares stepped off their train and blinked as Shining Armor was there.

"Twily! I'm glad that you made it! Who's this?" He asked as he moved and hugged her happily.

Twilight giggled as she hugged her brother and smiled slightly, "I'll introduce you once we all get to the palace."

They all made their way to the Palace where Cadence and Twilight's parents were waiting, "Twilight! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hey Candence, mom, dad. It's really great to see you all." Twilight said with a grin, hugging everyone before returning to Summer's side.

"Everypony, this is Summer Springs. She's my marefriend." Twilight smiled as she placed her wing around Summer happily as er family looked at them.

Shining Armor was the first to walk over and offer his hoof for her to shake, a smile on his face, "Well it's great to meet you Summer. I'm Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother."

Summer smiled and nodded happily shaking his hoof before doing the same with Princess Cadence. SHe had to admit she thought that Twilight's parents would be furious but instead they simply smiled and hugged the pegasus happily.

"I'm so glad that Twilight found someone so amazing and beautiful. My name is Twilight Velvet, but please call me Velvet." Twilight's mother said as she hugged Summer happily followed by her husband.

Velvet was a lovely mare, looking to be in her early 40's at most, with a really light grey coat and a white and purple mane, her cutie mark was that of three purple stars with blue eyes. Her father, Night Light was a pure blue stallion again at most in his early 40's, with two moons for a cutie mark and golden eyes.

"I'm so happy to meet you all, I promise you I'll never do anything to hurt Twi, I love her far too much." Summer said as she nuzzled the purple Alicorn who nuzzled her back happily.

The family shared a laugh, all of them already knowing that there was no way that anything like that could happen if they were truly as happy as they looked, which they were. Cadence smiled as she led everypony to the dining hall where they all ate a wonderful meal, prepared by Velvet just for the occasion. Summer couldn't believe what an amazing cook she was, rivaling any of the high society restaurants that she had been to in Canterlot all her life.

"This is amazing, Ms. Velvet, simply amazing!" Summer said as she grinned at the unicorn.

"Why thank you Summer, I'm glad to hear it. I've been to a few of your shows in Canterlot myself and I think you are quite the singer." Velvet told her with a bright smile, earning a blush and a smile from Summer.

The six ponies spent their day talking about their lives thus far since they had last met for a family gathering, Twilight and Summer happily telling everypony about how they had met and how they had fallen in love, the family listening happily. Summer couldn't remember a time when she had that much fun. She felt like a part of the family already. Truly in that moment neither she or Twilight could really complain.


	9. Chapter 9: Zecora's Lost Love Story

While Summer and Twilight were in the Crystal Empire, Zecora was going about her day as any other until the old phot Album caught her eye and she walked over and started looking through it. She remembered those times so fondly, before she was forced from her homeland as well as away from her dear Zenkai. The Zebra sighed as she fell into her memories.

 _ **Zecora walked silently through the woods of her homeland gathering ingredients for her father's potion making, since he was busy most of the time he had her do it for him. She blinked as she was carrying the basket before she bumped into somepony. She shook the shock out of her and looked around before their eyes met. The Zebra she bumped into was black with pink strips, along with golden eyes that shined brighter than the sun.**_

 _ **The two stared at each other for the longest of times before Zecora blushed, as did the other Zebra girl. They stood up, never breaking eye contact before Zecora smiled at her, and she smiled back.**_

 _ **"I am Zecora." She finally said softly and slightly shyly.**_

 _ **The other Zebra blushed brighter and smiled back, "I-I'm Zenkai. Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking where I was going."**_

 _ **The two shared a laugh and smiled at each other before they began walking together, collecting more of the things Zecora's father would need. They began to tell each other more about themselves and became quite close, even deciding to meet up every day if they so could. Eventually time passed, months turned to Years and the two were closer than ever before Zecora took her to a secret place.**_

 _ **"Zenkai...I...I think I've...over these years...fallen in love with you and I would...I would be honored if you would become my secret marefriend." Zecora told her friend after taking her hoof in hers softly.**_

 _ **Zenkai was shocked of course but soon she began to smile with tears rolling down her face as she nodded and hugged Zecora close both of them now blushing brightly as they shared their first kiss, agreeing to always love the other no matter what happened. The months passed with the two of them meeting in secret to cuddle and kiss without their families or villiage catching on, simply seeing the two as close friends and nothing more.**_

 _ **One day as Zecora was moving to leave to meet her marefriend her father stopped her at the door, telling her to come to talk with him in their living room. Reluctantly Zecora agreed and moved to their livingroom but froze as she saw her father there with a Zebra stallion of white and dark blue with eyes as dark as his stripes.**_

 _ **"Father what is this?" Zecoar asked reluctantly.**_

 _ **Her father had her sit down and he smiled at her softly, "Zecora, you are of age now, and so I thought it fit that you should meet the stallion you are going to be marrying in a few months, Zain."**_

 _ **Zecora froze and she looked from her father to the Zebra stallion in shock. When she tried to reason with him he simply wouldn't hear of it. They argued about it for a while before he finally told her that she simply had no say in the matter and left it at that before he sent her off so that he could talk with Zain about the wedding preparations.**_

 _ **With a heavy heart Zecora left the house and walked silently but easily hid er emotions when she ran into Zenkai, who had arranged for them to see a dancing show as a sort of thing to do for fun. She smiled at her marefriend and hugged her before they began trotting along happily so they wouldn't be late, Though Zecora was easily falling behind.**_

 _ **"Zecoraaaaaaa! Come on come on! We're going to miss it!" Zenkai called to her marefriend happily, not wanting to miss the event they were going to that day.**_

 _ **Zecora smiled and giggled happily as she began trotting faster to catch up with the pink and black Zebra she called her lover. They had been keeping it secret from their village for quite some time, since homosexuality was considered taboo and thus not allowed by many of their kind. Still the two zebras could not help but fall in love.**_

 _ **Once they arrived they sat together, though this was common for friends and so it was not seen as anything strange. They watched as the dancers began to take the stage, causing both of them to gasp in awe at the costumes. They watched happily before they decided to leave, both of them wanting to go and be alone after a while, since they didn't want to be caught kissing in public, or chance being torn apart forever.**_

 _ **They walked happily before they found an old forest cave and decided that this was safe enough and so they hurried inside and hugged each other close. Zecora seemed unsure and worried, causing Zenkai to look at her in worry, both of them knowing the other well enough to spot when things were off about the other.**_

 _ **"Zecora what is it?" Zenkai asked her gently.**_

 _ **Zecora looked up at her and she gulped slightly before she sighed and lowered her head, nuzzling into her softly, "it is my father...he has promised me...to another Zebra...a stallion..."**_

 _ **Zenkai gasped and placed her hoof on Zecora's and she looked at her in worry, her eyes filled to the brim with fear, "He did this without asking you...?"**_

 _ **Zecora simply nodded slightly as she looked at her and then lowered her gaze, "I haven't a choice, and I will not be able to see you again...if I do marry this zebra..."**_

 _ **Zenkai shook her head as she looked at her and hugged her close, "Oh Zecora...we'll find a way won't we? Don't we always?"**_

 _ **Zecora nodded and smiled after a moment and hugged her marefriend happily, tears rolling down her face before they shared a loving and passionate pulled away and looked into each other's eyes happily before flinching when they heard Zecora's father stomp his hoof in anger.**_

 _ **"Zecora! How DARE you?! How dare you do this to our family?!" He yelled as he stormed into the cave, grabbing Zecora angrily and dragging her away.**_

 _ **Zecora struggled and reached for Zenkai who was being held back herself. Zecora's father tossed her into their home, forcing her to pack things up she would need, as he prepared a certain potion that would force her to speak in rhymes and riddles, for the rest of her life. This was a sign of those who had shamed their country and family.**_

Zecora gasped as she woke from her nightmare, not realizing she had even fallen asleep. She looked down at her photo album and sighed as she moved to put up the book before she went about her day, working on potions and brews as normal, never telling anypony of her true goal.

Ever since she had come to Equestria she had but one goal, to fix her speech and find help to save Zenkai from her forced marriage. But so far this seemed out of reach. Still since she had met Twilight and Summer and seen that they had a chance to change ponies' outlooks on homosexuality, she had a sliver of hope. She could only hope that her words of wisdom to the two of them helped.

Still there seemed to be one thing missing from her plan, she looked at the potions and remembered her words to Twilight not that long ago, "Princess Twilight, you can change the potion from purple to white, then with a sip you may see why the sky is both day, and night."

At that time she had been helping the Princess to learn what was going on with the tree of harmony, but now these words could hold new meaning, trying to tell her that she and Summer had a chance to change ponies' opinions to show there is more than just day and night to this world. She shook her head and moved back to her photo album, she would have to remember to tell this to the Princess when she and Summer returned from the Crystal Empire.


	10. Chapter 10: Discords Advice

**OK! I finally managed to get this done, sorry it took so long there was a LOT going through my head on what Discords advice could be and fair warning this may not be the best chapter I'e done but it does open up to more of the drama of the story so hopefully that will be worth it.**

Twilight was up late in the Empire's library looking through a few books on the history of Equestria and homosexuality laws, obiously she was still frazzled about the whole ordeal back in Ponyville. She sighed as she looked down at the necklace that she shared with her marefriend, perhaps there was something to them? Otherwide why would her father give them to the two of them? She shook her head and kept reading, blinking when Summer walked in sleepily and wrapped her hooves and wings around Twilight.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Twilight asked her gently as she turned and hugged her close.

Summer shook her head with a yawn as she smiled at her softly, "I wanted to check on you but you weren't in your room so...I guessed on where to find you. What are you doing up so late anyway?"

Twilight sighed as she kissed her marefriend softly and levitated the book, "I'm looking into the history of Equestria and seeing if there has been any sign of homosexuality being accepted socially rather than how it is now...but so far...nothing."

Summer looked at her and placed a hoof on her shoulder, worry clear in her eyes and voice, "Are you still upset about that? Twi it's alright that some ponies aren't used to this...I mean I don't mind it if they act weird or against it because to me it really doesn't matter all that much. After all if the ponies who matter accept us what should it matter what anypony else think?"

Twilight looked at her and she sighed in defeat, perhaps she was right. Maybe all that really mattered were friends and family, after all nopony who actually matter would be against their friend or family being happy right? The proof was right with Summer's father! Despite how he felt about homosexuality he still accepted that Summer is in love with a mare and he seemed fine with it despite his feelings about it.

"I guess you're right Summer, besides it really isn't that bad, after all homosexual marriages are legal in Equestria so even if they are against it they can't really do much if the Princesses think that it's acceptable." Twilight spoke softly with a smile.

Summer smiled at her marefriend happily and they got the library tidied up a bit before they walked back to their rooms. Summer kissed Twilight goodnight before she went off to her own room and crawled back into bed. Still Twilight had to think of somepony who could help them both feel more at ease. She guessed that it would come to her if she slept.

After a good night's sleep everypony spent the morning packing up to head back home. Summer sighed as she got everything in her bag but blinked when Cadence walked in and smiled at her.

"Oh good morning your highness." Summer squeaked with a bow.

Cadence chuckled and smiled, "Please don't be so formal, just call me cadence."

The two shared a chuckle before Cadence looked at the pegasus and she said in a soft tone, "I think that you and Twilight will be great together Summer. I can tell this is a wonderful bond you share, true love. That's hard to come by."

Summer blinked and blushed as she lowered her ears slightly, "I really do hope that I make her happy. I want us to always be together."

Cadence placed a hoof on her shoulder, "I know that you're worried about some things so I want you and Twilight to go and find DIscord, true he may be chaotic but he can really help ponies with these sorts of things."

Summer seemed hesitant but reluctantly she promised to do so. She and Twilight said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Summer explained what Cadence said to her, and at first she was reluctant. Twilight had never really thought of asking Discord for any advice or anything since he was still not exactly as trustworthy as they would like. But if Cadence thought that it could help she would give it a shot.

Twilight and Summer immediately went to Fluttershy's cottage once they got back. She blinked as she opened the door, "Oh hello Twilight, Summer, what can I do for you?"

Twilight sighed and she said, "We'd like to know if there's anyway you can help us talk to Discord."

Fluttershy smiled, "Of course, he should be here soon for our weekly tuesday tea. Come on in if you want. I'm sure DIscord won't mind talking to you when he gets here."

As if on cue there was a flash and Discord stood there, holding tea cakes and grinning, "Hello Fluttershy I hope I'm not late."

He blinked when he saw Twilight and Summer and he chuckled nerously, obviously not expecting them there. Though after explaining everything Discord nodded and he said, "Yes well...I can't say that I'VE ever heard of hmosexuality being accepted over history but then again I WAS encased in stone for a thousand years. But it's not like it is IMPOSSIBLE for certain after all the Princesses seem to think that it's alright.

"In anycase I can't say that it's out of reach either since well it's not. I suggest trying to do more things in public and try to get ponies to see that well...love is love. No matter what form...not a very chaotic piece of advice but HEY they all can't be gems right? Look the point is that as far as I know the best way to make ponies accept things like this is to show it off and let everypony know you don't care about others opinions."

He looked at them as he bit into a teacake and sipped on his tea, offering the young couple some teacakes.

Twilight nodded and thanked Fluttershy and Discord before she and Summer went out to return to the castle. Summer was at least a little reassured but she wasn't so sure about Twilight. But Twilight didn't let it show as she kept a wing wrapped around Summer gently. Summer looked at her marefriend and she smiled as she kissed her lips softly, earning a smile from the alicorn.

Though all was not well as the two mares heard a loud gasp and a yell, "WHAT do you two think you're doing?!"

 **Oooooooooooo! Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you like this but I'll do my best to post the next chapter sooner than this. ^^"**


	11. Chapter 11: Filty Rich's Disapproval

**I'm going to say this now I had a LOT of trouble writing this chapter as well, but hope it doesn't seem too rushed or crappy. I'm beginning to think that I'll have to start rushing a few things since I can't have all the ideas for these two in one story and it's beginning to start to slow down a bit thank heaven. Still I'll be able to get this taken care of at least and hopefully move on to the sequel in a matter of a couple of weeks. If you have any suggestions for new chapters please let me know, message me and I will see what I can do.**

The two mares looked back in slight shock only to find Filthy Rich, the father of Diamond Tiara and owner of Barnyard Bargains, stood glaring at the two of them with rage filled eyes. They weren't sure what had so angered him and Twilight tilted her head as she offered a slightly confused look.

"Rich? what's the matter have we done something to upset you?" She asked slightly, walking with Summer to take a few steps towards him.

He stomped his hoof slightly and snorted, "Indeed! How dare you disgrace our humble town with this...this INDECENCY!"

Twilight winced and placed a hoof around her shaking Marefriend as she looked at Filthy, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, I'm simply walking my marefriend home-"

"and that is EXACTLY what is indecent! Two mares aren't supposed to be together! Especially a PRINCESS. You both are supposed to be with stallions. Yet you DARE to harm yourselves and your status by dating a mare!" He snorted and stomped over to them and pointed his hoof at Summer, "I suggest you get away from her or I will be forced to get the authorities involved!"

Twilight stood taller than him and glared at him, her wings spread in anger, "You leave Summer alone. In case you've forgotten I am the authority here. Come on Sweetie, let's get you home."

They left without a word leaving Filthy Rich in a daze. Over the next few weeks were pretty normal, though the two mares still got odd looks from ponies when they were together especially from Filthy Rich and his family, though they were mainly glares of disapproval. Still they didn't let them bother them too much. After all as long as they were happy who cares what others thought.

Belle wanted to come to Ponyille to live with her sister so they could be closer and so she could have more time with her new friends, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. Summer was glad to see her little sister all the time, even if it was harder for her to get up to their house. Still Summer didn't mind adding a staircase for her sister up to the door.

Belle even started going to the same school. Just because she had her cutiemark didn't mean that she couldn't be friends with the CMC. She just couldn't help them too much. Which was alright by her as long as all of them got to have fun. Still this didn't sit well with the school bullies, Diamond Tiara and SIlverSpoon.

It wasn't until lunch on her first day at the school that the four friends became the targets of the two rich ponies and Diamond Tiara sneered at them, "Look at the CutieMark Crybabies. Eating lunch with the new kid. Sad that she comes from such a great city and has to live with such shame."

"What do you mean? There's no shame in my family." Belle said while she used her magic to levitate her peanut butter and apple jam sandwich.

"Oh so you don't know how your gay sister is a disappointment to all of Ponyille?" Diamond Tiara spat.

Apple Bloom glared at her, "There ain't nuthin' wrong with her sister!"

"yeah!" Scootaloo snapped as she stood up.

Sweetie Belle simply nodded, "I think Summer is great! She's got such a great voice and she'd nice enough to give me some lessons. She's great!"

Diamond Tiara scoffed as she said, "Oh PLEASE! She's GAY! She's wrong for being like that and she needs to stop choosing to be gay. My daddy says that Gay ponies should be banned and gay marriage should be illegal, because two ponies of the same gender can't be together."

"Ahem!" Came the clear voice of Miss Cheralee from behind they two fillies, "Diamond tiara. I'll see YOU after class. And that goes for you too Silver Spoon. That is not the way to behave and it's wrong of you to say such things about somepony else."

Diamond Tiara lowered her ears, "But miss Cheralee my daddy says that it's good to spread the word! He's trying to get Mayor Mare to make it illegal for gay ponies to get Married here in Ponyville."

All this time the CMC and Belle noticed that Silver Spoon didn't say anything, in fact she seemed off altogether. Still she didn't argue with their teacher as she led them off. The four fillies sat in silence. They went about their day happily, hardly bothered by the two fillies the rest of the day.

Cheralee called in Summer and Filthy Rich after school to talk about things, "I hope you are aware Mr. Rich that your daughter nearly caused a horrible trauma to a young filly because of your encouragement. I'm all for free speaking and letting a pony's opinions be free but I do not think it is very responsible of you to force these thoughts on a foal."

Filthy Rich scoffed, "She was simply doing a good thing and trying to educate her fellow classmates."

Summer growled at him slightly as she placed her wing around her sister who had refused to leave her side for this, "even so, everypony in entitled to themselves and what you're doing could hurt a LOT of your businesses and worse your reputation."

Cheralee cleared her throat and looked at Filthy with a scowl, "I'll have you know if this sort of thing happens again I'll report it to Princess Twilight, if Summer hasn't already done so."

With that the ponies left, though Filthy glared at Summer slightly, "I'm GOING to make it illegal here for gays to marry, I have MANY on my side."

With that he left taking his daughter with him, leaving Summer and Belle to walk home together. Summer wasn't about to say this in front of her sister but she was beginning to think that Filthy Rich might in fact win this, but then again she and Twilight DID have some help up their sleeves. But with the town voting against them she could see where things were beginning to get a bit rocky.


	12. Chapter 12: Silver Spoon?

After Summer got Belle home she asked if it was alright she head out for a moment. Since Belle would be doing her homework anyway she thought it was alright of her sister to go get whatever she needed done. She nodded and flew off to inform Twilight of the problem they faced. Summer obviously didn't want to worry her Marefriend but this WAS something to worry about. She knocked on the castle doors frantically, only for Spike to open the door long enough for Summer to give him a quick hello and dash off to find Twilight, of course in the castle Library once again.

"Twi! We have a problem!" Summer squeaked as she found Twilight among the books, startling her from her reading.

"What's wrong Summer?" She asked as she levitated a book away from her so she could look at the frazzled Pegasus.

After explaining everything that had happened, including what Diamond Tiara had told the CMC and Belle. Twilight held her marefriend after she had finished and softly stroked her mane, simply wanting to calm her down. She wasn't sure what they'd do, but she knew that Filthy would go straight to the mayor to see exactly how he would be doing this.

"Don't worry...I'll go see the Mayor tomorrow, I may have more authority than her but I don't want to use my title as princess as a way to just immediately get what I want. I think what we have to do is go about this professionally." Twilight explained while she still stroked Summer's mane to keep her calm.

And true to her word the next morning Twilight walked to the mayors office to speak with her. She entered the room and winced seeing Filthy Rich there as well. Mayor Mare simply smiled as she looked at Twilight and she said, "Ah Princess Twilight it's good to see you."

"For one of us." Filthy Rich grumbled.

Twilight walked up to the desk and sighed, "Mayor, I know why Filthy Rich is here and well...I'm here for the opposite reason. You see Filthy Rich may be an important pony around here but that shouldn't mean he decides how everypony else lives their lives. What he's after is only to make sure that his own feelings towards us homosexuals is spread and forced upon everypony in town. I can understand that he feels that we are choosing to live this way but we aren't.

"what's more, he's upsetting ponies with forcing his way of thinking on everypony. So rather than simply listen to one side of the story don't you think that the more responsible and diplomatic approach would be to have this issue made public and have a vote rather than simply ignoring a better way to handle this."

Mayor Mare blinked and she said, "well if that's how you would like to go about things then I suppose that we can arrange this. we will have a pony that you choose and a pony that Filthy Rich chooses speak on the behalf of both sides. After each side has stated their opinions we will have the town decide whether or not Gay marriage will be legalized here in Ponyville."

Filthy Rich glared at Twilight and he snorted, "I suppose this is fair, but I can assure you that I will win this fight."

Twilight gulped as he left the room and Twilight bowed in respect before leaving town hall and heading off to Sugarcube Corner to inform her friends and Summer about the whole situation. She smiled as she listened to Summer's singing, glad that she'd be taking a break soon and ordered their favorite smoothie. Soon her friends arrived as well ordering tea, milkshakes and the like.

After Summer finished her song she smiled as she took a break and walked over to the table and sat near Twilight, "so...? How did it go Twi?"

The alicorn sighed as she looked at her marefriend and said, "You might want to order a drink, I have a lot of explaining to do."

Twilight explained the situation, everypony else listening intently, every now and then there would be slight gasps or whimpers from them, fear for their friends filling them. Finally Twilight finished explaining everything and even ordered another smoothie as the seven mares had to think of something they could do to pull all of this off.

"I'm not so sure what we can do, after all we are close friends and all, they'd think it was unfair to use somepony like us to give the speech."Applejack said with a sigh as she sipped at her apple smoothie.

Rarity nodded as she levitated her drink, "I'm afraid Applejack has a point, darling. We simply cannot go up there ourselves, or they wouldn't find our argument fair."

"oh my...well...what about somepony else? Somepony wh-who we can trust but...um...who won't be an unfair bias..." Fluttershy pipped up softly as usual.

Twilight groaned as she shook her head and Summer patted her back softly to try and comfort her, "well there must be somepony we can ask...but...who?"

Suddenly a small 'ahem' called all seven mares to attention and they turned their heads silently to see little SilverSpoon standing there with her head low, "I could...well...that is to say...I could, like...help."

All the mares were stunned, this was the same filly who had made fun of Scootaloo for her small wings, and the same filly who bullied all of the CMC and less privileged ponies, simply because she could. Why would she be helping to build the chances of gay marriage being Legalized?

"Silver Spoon? Why you?" Rainbow Dash found herself asking as the filly walked closer.

Silver Spoon looked at them and checked to make sure that Diamond Tiara wasn't anywhere around before she sighed, "I-I'm...in the closet you see...I-I didn't want anypony to know with me being a food Critic in training...I-I thought it would hurt my work and my popularity, but then I saw that you and Miss Springs were the same as me. I began to think...if a Princess and a Pop Star can be together, even if they are both mares, then who was to say I couldn't be gay and still be a food critic?

"I know that I've done a lot of mean and horrible things in the past but that was because...well...it made Diamond Tiara happy...and I-I always felt I...well...I loved her, despite how mean she is, even though she couldn't love me back. I've been her friend for so long just to stay close to her...but now she's trying to make it impossible for two ponies to be in love and be happy, and it shouldn't matter what their sexuality is right?

"I can understand that you may not want it to be me who speaks to help you, but I-I promise that I'm not doing this as a cruel joke, I really do want to help you...So...can I?"

The seven mares were shocked and touched by Silver Spoon's bravery, but her story would explain a lot about why she was near Diamond Tiara and why she hadn't really said anything about Summer being gay while Diamond Tiara did. After a long pause and some thinking all Seven mares looked at each other and gave a knowing nod.

Twilight looked at her and she said, "Thank you, Silver..."

The young filly beamed and nodded with a determined smile on her face as she rushed off to go and write her speech. The Mares looked at each other and nodded, there was no way that Filthy Rich was going to win this, not as long as they had such a passionate little filly on their side.

Days of preparation and news filled Ponyville, supporters from both sides clashed until the day was finally upon them and Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara waited for their names to be called, neither aware of the other even being there.

"On Filthy Rich's side he had chosen his daughter Diamond Tiara to speak for his side of the argument." Mayor Mare announced as Diamond Tiara took the stage and made her way to the podium.

The pink filly grinned as Filthy's supporters cheered for her. With this encouragement she nodded and cleared her throat, "Ponyvillians! I'm going to tell you why Gay marriage should be illegal, the way that I was taught was that Two ponies of the same gender shouldn't choose to love each other! A mare and a mare can't love each other because it's morally wrong, and that goes for a Stallion with a stallion! Gays shouldn't be allowed to be together. I think that it would be a great thing for us to all choose to be straight!

"After all, what kind of pony would actually WANT to see two stallions kiss?! I know I don't! Besides, isn't it, like, forcing us to accept their life choice if we allow them to get married?"

The more Diamond Tiara spoke, the more that Silver Spoon felt her heart breaking. She couldn't believe she had been so blind to this pony, she had to be the worst pony in all of Equestria. Still she shook her head and stood proud, Waiting for her to finish.

"And now, on Summer Springs and Twilight Sparkles side, Silver Spoon will give her reasoning, from her own personal opinions and thoughts on why we should legalize gay marriages." Mayor Mare announced, earning a shocked gasp from Diamond Tiara and even a lot of the crowd, not expecting the speaker to be Silver Spoon. She approached the second podium with her head held high and proud.

"S-Silve...?! What is going on here?! I thought you were my best friend!" Diamond Tiara yelled as she saw the gray filly.

"I'm sorry Diamond Tiara, but I can't be your friend anymore, nore can I support your cause because...because...it would be hypocritical of me to do so!" Silver Spoon said for all to hear, earning a loud gasp from the crowd and for her own parents to faint.

"That's right everypony. I am...I am homosexual! And you know what? I was afraid to admit it because of situations like this, I thought that by hiding it I would become more popular and be famous for being a food critic. But after seeing Princess Twilight and Summer, I realized that it doesn't matter. Nothing really matters. Everypony and every creature should be allowed to be happy!

"It shouldn't matter if you're a unicorn, a Pegasus, an earth pony, an Alicorn, a cow a sheep, a goat or even a mule! Whether you're straight or gay or bi or even asexual. Everypony deserves to find that special somepony in their lives. And whats more, no pony can actually CHOOSE to be gay or straight. We simply are or we aren't, it's not a matter of choice. But even if I did have a choice...I think I would still choose to be gay.

"Because no matter what, everypony deserves love. And whoever can't see that is pretty unlucky if you ask me. I mean I look at Princess Twilight and Summer and I can't really see gender or Sexuality, I see two ponies who love each other very much, and that itself is enough to convince me that Gays and Straights should be allowed to get married."

As she finished her speech the crowd was silent, even Diamond Tiara was speechless, until finally, slowly, ponies in the crowd began to cheer and applaud the little filly, her parents running to hug their daughter with tears of pride in their eyes. Everypony went to go fill out a ballot and place it in the box.

"the votes will be counted and tallied and we will announce the outcome in two hours, please everypony, wait here and mingle while we get this sorted." Mayor Mare called out as she had somepony carry the box with her to go and get everything counted and tallied up.

Summer and Twilight smiled at Silver Spoon and hugged each other happily, now all they could do was hope and wait for the results to be announced. The two mares and many other couples waited in worry and excitement, hoping for the best outcome.

 **Oooooooooooooo! Another cliffhanger! Sorry I'm getting WAY too into the Cliffhanger effect I guess, oh well. I was trying to figure out how this should go down and theeeeeeeeen I thought of my Crack Ship. Sue me ok? Anyway I wanted to bring in Silver Spoon because I actually really like this character, she has SO much that the writers could do with her and I figured, hey what if this sort of thing happened between her and Diamond? oh well lets see what happens next in chapter 13. I'm thinking that this may actually be wrapped up sooner than I expected, I'm actually impressed with that too. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Victory And Apologies

After the first hour had passed Diamond Tiara finally stomped over to Silver Spoon with an angry expression, "How could you?! How could you choose this life, Silve?! I thought we were friends! I thought that..."

"I'm sorry Diamond Tiara, but this is how I am. it's not a choice. What you and your father are after is wrong and hurtful for a lot of ponies, myself included. I mean how would YOU like it if you were suddenly told one day that just because nopony else liked seeing it, you couldn't get married and be happy with that special somepony you have?" Silver spoon countered as she looked at her former best friend.

Diamond Tiara was about to yell back but paused, she had to admit that Silver Spoon had a point. After all she herself wanted to find a wealthy star or a prince one day to fall in love with and marry; why should other ponies, even ones who are gay, not be allowed that themselves? It wasn't right.

"I...well...oh...you're right Silver Spoon...that wouldn't be very fair or right. I mean...just because some ponies don't really like the idea doesn't mean that they are right to take away their happiness." Diamond Tiara sighed as she kicked a pebble slightly, lowering her head, "I'm so sorry..."

Hearing these words the grey filly blushed before she shook her head and stood proud, "Your apology is accepted...however...I don't think I can be your friend anymore, I don't want to be a bully anymore. I don't like seeing the looks on their faces and making them feel bad. Just because I'm richer than they are or because I have my cutiemark and they don't. This whole thing has helped me see that...everypony should be treated equal.

"I know that there will still be ponies who don't like gays and I know that bullies are inevitable, but I don't give a flying feather. I want to make a difference, and I can't really do that if I'm bullying other ponies." She looked back at Twilight and Summer and smiled.

"But...Silver Spoon you're my only friend. I-I don't know how to make new friends I-I don't even think I can be friends with anypony else..." Diamond Tiara lowered her head and looked like she was going to cry, "I've been so mean to everypony..."

Suddenly the two fillies were approached by the CMC and Belle, they all seemed hesitant but finally Belle stepped forward, "You know...if you two are serious about changing...we could all be friends...if you want..."

Diamond Tiara looked at them in shock and Silver Spoon smiled as she looked at them, "Wait wait wait! You mean after all we put you guys through...you would still...?"

Scootaloo sighed as she walked over to them, "You two may be mean and crude and might have bullied us most of our lives but...that doesn't mean that you are free of second chances."

"Yeah, if you're willin' to change then we are willin' to help you and be yur friends." Apple Bloom pipped up as they all four gave the two a smile and extended their hooves.

At first the two were unsure but after sharing a look they hesitantly nodded and bumped hooves. Causing all of them to let out a cheer and share in a group hug. Summer couldn't help but smile at the sight and hug her own Marefriend who instantly shared in her feelings.

Soon enough the second hour had passed and Mayor Mare took to the stand and smiled as she looked out on the crowd, "Everypony, I have the votes tallied up and made my decision. We have found that it would be best, with the help of your votes and speeches, that Gay marriage in ponyville be...Legalized!"

Summer and Twilight beamed happily and the crow erupted in cheers and applause as the two mares hugged and shared a passionate and loving kiss before they hurried and hugged the Mayor. Though Filthy Rich was clearly not happy as he stomped his hoof.

"This is an outrage!" He spat as he looked at the Mayor who shook her head.

"On the contrary it seems your request was far more of an outrage. As Silver Spoon said, it should not matter sexuality or what you are, everypony deserves to be happy. And what you were trying to do was keep ponies from being exactly that." The mayor simply stood tall as she spoke before Filthy Rich huffed and stormed away, obviously unhappy with the outcome.

"Just because you legalize it doesn't mean that everypony will suddenly accept it! Mark my words! This law will not last a week! There are still many who disagree with it, and who knows, maybe the Princesses will come to their senses and make it illegal all over Equestria!" He was mainly muttering and yelling to himself but this didn't stop others from shaking their heads at him, he would learn one day how wrong he was, right?

"Oh Twi! I'm so happy! Even though we won't really be planning a wedding anytime soon, I'm glad to know that we can be married." Summer beamed as she cuddled into her Marefriend.

Twilight giggled happily as she nodded in agreement and kissed her marefriend on the head softly. Watching the two of them ponies couldn't really help but wonder about when they actually WOULD be getting married. It was easy to see that they had only been dating for a few months so they couldn't really expect them to be ready yet. Still they were happy and this was all that mattered right?

 **Ok I know this Chapter is short but trust me I have a LOT planned for the next chapter, which may and _only may_ end up being the last chapter of this story. We will have to see.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Perfect Proposal

After Gay marriage was actually legalized things began to calm down in Ponyville, Summer was getting more out of town gigs which Twilight and Belle joined her on, she even became a part time tutor for those who wanted to learn to sing or preform. She couldn't help herself, she was having a blast with her job as well as she was still able to be with the mare she loved.

As the months passed many things happened between the couple and their friends, Rarity actually started dating Fancy Pants after he broke things off with Fluerdelis and the two became so happy it was almost blinding to look at them they glowed with that much joy, finding they had more in common than they first thought.

Rainbow Dash did end up joining the Wonderbolts in the passing months and began dating Sorin almost instantly, since the two hit it off so well and they enjoyed their dates, often flying around Equestria looking for extreme sports events for them to try out. Needless to say they were quite the star pair in Cloudsdale.

Pinkie met back up with Cheese Sandwich after a while and the two of them began planning parties together, even opening a shop for all pony's party needs. After that the two were practically inseparable, though they agreed that they weren't ready for a relationship just yet, but everypony already knew that they would every so often steal a kiss or two.

Fluttershy and Discord actually grew closer and closer to the point they actually found they loved each other from the start, even if he had tried to take over Equestria. Discord did all he could to prove that he was truly a new creature and even started to help ponies who had problems with the land or their finances or whatever. This eventually led to the two of them getting married, which surprised all of Ponyville.

Belle moved back to Canterlot with their parents so that she could help her mother run the flower shop since things were getting busier and busier for flower shops there, with all of the celebrations and such going on there, but Summer didn't mind, since she was glad to see her sister helping their mother with something they both adored.

By this time nearly two years had passed for Summer and Twilight, they began living together in the castle and things were going great between the two of them. Twilight thought a moment and after seeing Summer sleeping beside her one early morning, Twilight made up her mind. It was time that she Proposed. Sure it was a big step but they would be able to handle it, after all they loved each other very much.

Summer woke and smiled at her Marefriend and nuzzled her happily before they shared a good morning kiss, "Good Morning Twi...did you sleep well?"

Twilight chuckled happily and hugged the cyan Pegasus close to her, "I slept wonderfully."

Summer beamed and nodded as she looked at her before getting out of bed to stretch her wings, "I'm so glad. Sorry I have to cut this morning short but I have to get to Sugarcube Corner early today. Have to get my things all set up again after the big music fest in Fillydelphia last week."

Twilight nodded and she said, "No worries, I understand sweetie, juuuuuuuust don't forget that tonight is Date Night. I have something special planned."

Summer blinked slightly, there wasn't a special event for them today, it wasn't either of their birthdays or their anniversary. Then again maybe Twilight was just being nice. Summer nodded with a bright and happy smile and went off on her way, leaving Twilight to hurry to get things ready, leaving the same dress that Summer had worn to the gala the night they had met on the bed before she hurried out, gathering all the bits she could find.

She made her way to the jewelry shop and explained the ring she wanted to get for her marefriend which the jewelry maker nodded and got to work quickly before placing it in a lovely pink and green ring box and handing it to the excited Alicorn. She gave him the bits he needed for the purchase before hurrying off again and placing it in her saddle bag. Now all that was left was to get a place for the date to be.

She quickly decided on the gazebo at sweet apple acres, which was just perfect. She had everything set up and grinned as she moved and get herself dressed in the gown she herself had worn to the Gala and waited.

Summer smiled as she got back to the castle and searched for her Marefriend only to find the dress and the note, which she carefully picked up in her hof and began to read it.

"Dear Summer, wear this and meet me at the gazebo at Sweet Apple Acres, I'll see you there. Your princess, Twilight."

Summer blinked and blushed before she giggled and got ready and did her mane and make up before she moved to head to the Gazebo, once there she was greeted by twilight who smiled and offered her hoof.

"May I have this dance, Miss Springs?" She asked with a blush and a smile.

Summer instantly agreed and she too her hoof happily, the two danced for what felt like forever before they finally rested and watched the sun begin to set below the apple trees. Twilight looked at Summer and smiled softly before she cleared her throat and took her hoof gently. She looked nervous but obviously happy.

"Twi?" Summer asked softly with a bright blush.

"Summer Springs, you are by far the most amazing and perfect pony for me. I've never met anypony as perfect as you. Over these two years we've faced a lot and overcome so much, I'm so glad to have you in my life and I don't know what I would do without you. Without you there would be no warmth to the summer. Without seeing your amazing eyes everyday, there would be no magic in my life. And without your soft mane, my heart would crumble. Without you there is nothing for me.

"And there is no pony I'd rather spend my life with than you, Summer, you complete me and brighten up my day. Summer Springs. Would you make me the happiest mare in all the world and become Mrs. Twilight Sparkle? Summer...will you marry me?" Twilight levitated the box with her magic and opened it to show an amazing ring that would be worn around her neck, the ring and chain both made of a lovely silver, a ring of sapphires around the silver in the ring and a beautiful pink and green heart gemstone in the center.

Summer was blushing brightly and tears of pure joy fell from her lovely blue eyes as she looked upon the ring and more so when she looked at the Alicorn, the mare of her dreams. She was speechless for a few moments before she hugged Twilight tightly and kissed her lovingly, "Yes! Yes yes a million times YES! Yes Twilight! I would be honored to marry you!"

With these words the two mares began to cry tears of joy and held each other for the longest of time, simply kissing and hugging as Twilight softly placed the chain and ring around Summer's neck. Truly in this moment nothing could make either of them happier.

 **Oh my gosh! Yet another chapter still to write! ^^ I am SO excite for this. just SO excite.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo we are finally at the end of this part of the story. Thank you** **** **all who have supported and continued to read my drama for these two and thank you so much for your ideas and contributions. Please message me if you have any ideas for the squeal or designs for other ocs for this or even cameos from other characters and I'm also holding a sort of contest to see who can come up with the best design and back story to your oc and relation to Summer or Twilight, I will give them a role in the sequel. The runner ups will get small cameos in the sequel but probably not much of a speaking role. With this said enjoy!**

Summer grinned as she and Twilight made the arrangements to have the wedding in Ponyville. Everyone from Ponyville was invited and all of each family was also invited. Princess Celestia was more than happy to marry them as well. The brides maids on both sides were wearing gowns Rarity made and Spike the ring berror as well as the CMC Belle and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as the flower girls. Summer had her mother along with Cadence help her prepare for the cerimony while Twilight's friends helped her themselves.

"Oh sweetie you look absolutely beautiful. Twilight is certainly a lucky mare." Her mother said with a smile as she wiped her eyes with her hoof slightly.

Summer smiled as she looked at herself if the mirror, her gown was lovely white and Cyan with pink and green pearls all over it, her hair was up in a braided bun, showing off it's lovely colors in a lovely patern, as well as a lovely green vail covering her blue eyes and she smiled, "Yes. I think I look quite beautiful...but I'm the one who is lucky. I'm getting to marry the mare of my dreams."

Cadence smiled as she nodded, "Yes I think it's wonderful. And the press is certainly eating it up, Shning Armor had to ask Princess Luna if he could borrow even MORE of the royal guard to keep them out."

Meanwhile Twilight and her Friends were getting ready and Twilight as usual was freaking out, "what if she gets cold hooves? What if someone objects to the marriage? what if...what if something goes wrong?! Or what if **_I_** get cold hooves?! no I would never do that to her, I love her. But what if Something happens and she finds she doesn't really love me as much as she thought? Or what if I actually CAN'T go through with it? Or what if...what if a CHANGLING comes and-"

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash gently placed their hooves on their friends shoulder and shook their heads, "TWI! Easy there. You are starting to sound like you're thinking of backing out. You have to calm yourself down, Twi, it's not like any of that stuff will happen. After all everypony here wants to see you happy."

" That's right, Darling, and after all, Summer loves you more than anything, you know that she would never do that to you just like you never would to her." Rarity said as she put the finishing touches to Twilight's own wedding gown with amethyst and white as the main focus that made it look a lot like her gala dress as she requested.

"They're both right sugarcube, everything's gonna work out great! After all it's not like we invited Filthy Rich to the wedding." AppleJack said in a reassuring tone.

The group shared a laugh happily about this before Twilight nodded and made her way to the Alter. They were right after all, there was no way any of that would happen, they had planned everything out perfectly. They arranged the room themselves and had everything done exactly as they had planned it. There was a gleam of hope and joy in Twilight's eyes as the flower girls were seen, it was finally time for all of Twilight's dreams to come true.

Summer blushed as the wedding march began to play and the two mares went to take their seats, Cadence being Summer's best Mare as well as AppleJack Twilights. Summer's father offered his hoof to his daughter who hovered down the Aisle so that she could hold her bouquet as well as her fathers hoof.

"I'm proud of you Summer. Even though I may not fully agree with this choice, I'm quite happy for you." He said softly before letting her go and moving to his seat as Twilight took Summers hoof happily.

Princess Celestia smiled before she began the ceremony, "Fillies and Gentleolts. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Summer springs. Brought together by fate, these two have been through more than I can ever imagine. Yet because of their love and dedication to each other, they have the power to overcome anything that life tries to throw at them. These two souls are possibly the most fit for each other than I have ever seen.

"Before I begin the vows, does anypony have any reason why these two lovly mares should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd, but nopony seemed to object so far. Yet as they were about to continue Filthy Rich burst in, his eyes dark, "I object! Your highness, you cannot marry these two. They are both mares! It's simply unthinkable!"

The crowd gasped in shock and the guards glared at him as they tried to drag him out, yet he would not give in and kept struggling, "THEY ARE LESBIANS! FAGS! GAYS! They should not be ALLOWED to be married! All FAGS must be executed!"

Twilight was about to step in but Princess Luna stood tall and glared down at the stallion, "Mr. Rich. We have all seen thy ways and we do not agree! We have seen from experience that no pony should be forced to give up what makes them happy."

Celestia nodded stepping forth as well, "We have found that everyone has their flaws...but just because somepony isn't the same as you or me...or that they do not think the way that you do it is no reason to force your opinions onto them. Now. If you would please take your seat and allow us to continue we may not punish you for so foolishly interrupting the royal wedding of one of Equestria's most important Princesses."

Filthy Rich gulped as he looked from the two princesses to Summer and Twilight and then to his daughter before he looked down in defeat, "I suppose...it is time that I stop acting so selfishly."

The crowd stomped happily before Celestia and Luna returned to their places and smiled at the couple before Princess Celestia cleared her throat and looked at them, "Now. Do you, Summer Springs, take Twilight Sparkle, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Summer smiled as she and her fiancee shared a loving look before the Pegasus nodded and she spoke, "I do. I truly and honestly do."

Princess Celestia nodded with a smiled and looked at her former student and with a tear in her eye spoke, "And do you Princess Twilight Sparkle, take Summer Springs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

The purple Alicorn looked into those amazing blue eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she nodded and took her hoof in hers, "I do. Forever and always, as long as the sun shines in the morning and the moon glows lovingly at night."

Celestia nodded with a grin as she looked at the two of them and used her magic to lift the rings, on onto Twilight's horn and the other on a chain around Summer's neck, "Then it is my great pleasure to announce you, Mare and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Celestia hadn't even really finished the sentence before the two were sharing a long and passionate kiss, causing the crowd to cheer loudly and stomp their hooves, as well as Rainbow Dash and the wonderbolts to cause a spark with their flying to shape a heart and a sonic Rainboom.

"Oh Twi. I'm so happy!" Summer said as she looked at her wife lovingly and hugged her happily.

Twilight smiled and nodded in agreement as she said, "I feel like the luckiest mare in all of Equestria."

The two smiled and hugged before they made their way down the aisle and into a lovely sort of ballroom and the bands began to play as they two shared a dance, their first dance as a married couple. And though Filthy Rich wasn't really all that used to this he couldn't help feeling happy for them.

Twilight looked down at her wife as they danced and she smiled as she kissed her happily, truly this was the best night in her whole life. She couldn't imagine a life without Summer and she never wanted to. She couldn't help but think, _"yes...truly I am the luckiest mare in the world and I can't wait to spend my life with the Mare of my dreams."_

And so an new chapter in their lives began, they could not wait to see what life would throw at them next, but still, no matter what they knew that as long as they got through it together, they would be able to overcome anything.


End file.
